The cosmetic industry has grown to a multibillion dollar per year business. The cosmetic industry has created numerous available color shades of nail polish.
Conventionally, these polishes are displayed in racks in commercial settings which can take a large space and large foot print. Once purchased, the polishes are typically kept in a disorganized manner, such as a purse and are not easily sorted thereafter.
The present invention provides a nail polish color transportable display stand which provides a desirable use for commercial as well as consumer personal usage. The display stand of the present invention can display numerous different nail polish shades within a small cylindrical housing having minimal foot print.